


It’s Too Early For This

by GoingDownTown



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other, angsty, homosexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDownTown/pseuds/GoingDownTown
Summary: Army’s being a little sad guy, so he woke up really early and was sad. Aloha exists.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It’s Too Early For This

(Angsty Aloami)

1:58 AM.

This isn't the first time I've woken up so early. It happens, time and time again. I wake up to my dark room, barely lit by the crevices in between my curtains. The pale light of the moon slipped its way through the small cracks, allowing me to see some of the miscellaneous objects within my room.

I was sleeping comfortably only a moment ago. Now, my bed feels uncomfortable and once again I'm restless. If I go on my phone, the chances of me falling back asleep diminish greatly. Then again, every time I attempt to fall back asleep, it takes at least an hour. I might as well distract myself with mindless stuff and hope that adds onto any feeling of tiredness I may feel.

I reach over to my SquidPhone, allowing my hand to feel its slick sides. It was still surprisingly smooth, especially for the amount of time I've had it for. However, I do take good care of my belongings, so I guess it's not much of a shock to anyone. A small click on the on button reveals an extremely bright screen, blinding me momentarily, similar to a flash bang. Soon, that bright screen automatically dwindled to a softer glow, outlining the crevices of my silky, light orange nightwear.

My thumb slid itself across the cold screen continuously, letting my mind aimlessly drift as I looked at the faces plastered across my screen. Smiling inklings, seemingly delicious food, and artwork I would never be able to come close to creating. All of it was spread across my screen, and how it taunted me so. I want friends to smile with. I want to make food as beautiful as that. I want to.. make others proud. I don't want to be such a deadweight, but it seems only natural.

Tears began forming at these thoughts, causing my eyes to become glossed over. As a small tear began to make its way down the side of my cheek, my pupils shifted towards my friend list. Well, they're probably more like mutuals rather than friends. Who would want to be my friend anyways?

Nevermind that, something else had caught my eyes. There were two green circles on my screen. One was next to Mask's profile, which is very unsurprising knowing him. The second was beside Aloha. Yes, that party animal. For some reason, I'm similar to a magnet. Opposites attract, and as much as I'd like to pull away, there's always something different about him that drags me in. I don't quite understand it, but I guess he's just a good friend.

I was about to leave the app, but as luck would have it, I had received a message.

"Heya, whatcha doin up so late?"

Ignore it.

..No, that's impossible. There was a small feeling in my heart and in the back of my mind that this would happen. Why did I secretly want this? I dislike him, don't I?

I left him on Read.

Not exactly within my best tastes, but what was I supposed to do? All the strategies and notes I have, yet none of them could prepare me for such a situation.

"Aaaarmy?"

Ignore it—

"A"

Stop.

"R"

Is he really—

"M"

I swear to—

"Y"

"Aloha, what do you want?"

My orange orbs rolled, awaiting a response. For some reason though, he didn't respond.

One minute turned to five.

Five doubled to ten.

Ten turned into— wait, why am I..?

I can't possibly miss him, right?

...

"Are you okay?"

No response. He must've fallen asleep. Well, it's either that or he's busy throwing another one of his parties. I really can't stand those things. So many people within a close proximity was pure torture. I don't understand how he could handle such an event, but then again, I'm not him. 

My room was getting colder. Small chills caused shivers throughout my body, and my fingers soon turned into sticks of ice. I clutch onto one of my pillows for comfort, but it doesn't really take away any of the lingering iciness of the dark room. As much as I'd like to heat up something, such as a small snack or drink, it was too early. It's not that there was anyone to wake up, but rather I hadn't the motivation to. As restless as I was, I can't bring myself to such a feat. I only really ate when really necessary, such as needing energy for battles or for any chores. Otherwise, I usually let myself go hungry. That's okay though.

My fingers began slipping from my phone, causing it to slowly drop to the cold sheets of my bed. I finally began to feel sleep get its grasp on me. Slowly, it began dragging my cold and frail frame towards the void of unconsciousness. I gladly accepted this, of course. This may be one of the only times I'll be able to get a good nights rest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post here sorry


End file.
